Japan's Demon
by kurenohikari
Summary: Do you want to know more about Dimitri's time in Russia? How he met Dimitri and fell in love? How it all began? Let's find out! *Side Story to: Japan's Ace*


_**Chapter's Notes:**_

 ** _Men in this Universe can have children. But only a handful of them, a percentage that with each year it grows. At first they were considered abominations but with time laws for their protection were made and many countries raised in their defence. Russia at the beginning was sceptical, however, now they are on the lead for their protection and adaptation to the community. In Russia every boy has to have a complete medical check once they turn sixteen to know if they have the carrier gen or not, it is law and it's very important to upload the information on the country's data._**

 ** _Same sex relationships are still viewed the same, some countries approve of it and their marriage are legal and other not. Like inn our world. However, in this Universe, if one men has the carrier gen the relationship that he has with another man it's viewed in a different way. They have a especial kind of bond and their marriage is legal in almost all the countries._**

 ** _I know unfair... but the world is like that. Sorry if this insults anyone, it's not what I meant :(_**

 _ **XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)**_

A boy was startled awake, almost screaming the whole plane down at the horrible nightmare he had just had.

"Are you ok?" Minami-san asked his care.

Zero looked around noticing the distinctly chairs from first class of a plane and finally remembers where he was: on a plane towards St. Petersburg, Russia.

"Yeah... just a nightmare" the hockey player replied to his agent.

He was still weary of this arrangement. Kyo Minami wasn't much older than me, but he was a genius who graduated from high-school and later college early, and began working straight away with the two raising stars of Japan. When asked why he chose to be an agent instead of using such intelligence for science of economics, he would answer that he might be good with knowledge but horrible with people. So, he chose a career that would help him out on that. At first, Zero only accepted choosing him as an agent because Yuuri wanted him but then he turned out to be very good. Thanks to him they got the best deals out of the endorsement deals and shows they made, also he found good sponsors for them. It also help the fact that Japan left a lot to desire when it comes to winter sports on the last decades, so when the Katsuki brothers appeared they were the center of attention immediately. Even though, none of them was a senior yet.

But even with how good Minami-san was, Zero doubted that he could manage two people's career in different countries. However, Zero didn't have a say in the matter. His parents only let him sign a deal with St. Petersburg team if he moved to Russia with Minami-san as his legal guardian there. When Yuuri refused to change his agent things started to get complicated. Zero didn't want to prejudice his little brother's career, but he couldn't stay in Japan anymore- the guilt was eating him alive.

"If you say so... when we land the first thing I'll do as your agent is find a good professional that knows how to keep their mouth shut" he said, patting his care's shoulder awkwardly.

Zero smiled at the older man, touched by his concern- even if Minami-san was awkward about the whole thing.

The hockey player took a deep breath and steadied himself for his new life... a new beginning.

* * *

" _ **Did you hear about the new player?"**_ Alexei asked a teammate " _ **It's Zero Katsuki, Japan's Demon. Heaven knows he gave us a rough time when we faced his old team, last year. Even though it was a friendly match he gave his whole and made us beat the dust"**_

 _ **"Da"** _ Abram replied _**"Hope he knows that he'll have to behave here. Japan might have endured the asshole's behaviour cause their team was shit without him in it, but here in Russia he better not throw any stupid stunt that will en up making some sponsors leave"**_

 _ **"He does have a reputation"** _ agreed Alexei _**"But then again, the media always exaggerates. We've all been in a scandal that we didn't even know crap about! He might have more because of being an icon back in Japan. We better not judge until we meet him"**_

 _ **"Always the sensible one, Alexei"** _commented his friend, with a fond smile.

 _ **"Also, he is quite handsome. I looked him up and found out he is sixteen years old, he's young but legal here in Russia!"** _ at Alexei's comment, Abram's smile fell and turned into a scowl as every time his friend brought up being attracted to a man " _ **Come on Abram! I know that you are still not comfortable with me being gay, but even you have to admit that Japan's Demon is hot"**_

 _If only you knew_ , thought Abram.

The problem wasn't that Abram wasn't comfortable with Alexei being gay but confused by his own feelings when his friend brought up his sexual escapees or relationships. At first, he thought it was because he wasn't used yet to the idea of someone so close to him being an homosexual. However, the more he thought about it the more he realized it was because he didn't like the idea of another man close to Alexei... that Alexei was his. It took Abram a while to come to terms with his bisexuality, but once he finally accepted his feeling the problem was that he didn't want their friendship to break because of unrequited feelings.

 _ **"This is going to be fun!"** _Alexei exclaimed, not noticing the lack of response from his friend as they entered the rink.

* * *

To the whole teams surprise Zero was not what the media portrayed him as. Yes, he was hot-headed sometimes and reckless others- many times acting before thinking. But he was no demon... if you don't count how violent he is while playing.

On the other hand, he was a hard working teammate, that played fair and was always there for his colleagues.

The more they got to know him, the more they loved him... not counting, Abram whose jealousy and fear of him taking Alexei away made him hate the Japanese. Fears that one day started become true.

One day the whole team went out to grab something to eat after practice at a fast food place, the cashier couldn't take the eyes away from the youngest member of the group.

 _Good,_ thought Abram. _Maybe with this Alexei will see what the womanizer Zero is that the media portrays._

"Not pretty enough?" their captain asked, making the whole table laugh when Zero came back from returning the ticket with the cashier's number.

"It's not that" replied Zero "My relationships never lasted long because I never met the right one, they all dated me for my popularity or my face. And those who really liked me... they just didn't fit. I am not a womanizer"

"Then we hope you find the right fit, goldilocks" the captain teased some more, but Zero didn't take it the wrong way and joined the others when they laughed.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing and smiling... all but Abram who just had his heart broken. After all, Alexei had shown interest on the young player who is a known bisexual. Now that the whole team knows that Zero was not a womanizer, just had bad luck in love, what will stop his friend and love interest on getting together with Japan's Demon?

And Abram knew they would end up together and this time it will not end bad like Alexei's previous relationships. Some who couldn't stand the long hours his friend had of work and fed up ended the relationship. Others who got lonely with all the travel Alexei had to do and decided to cheat on him. Some couldn't handle the pressure of being under the spotlight. Some who only wanted him for his money and popularity.

Abram knew that things wouldn't turn south because Zero worked long hours, he would travel with them everywhere for matches, he already was under the spotlight and had all the money and fame he needed. Also, who would ever say no to Alexei. You would have to be blind!

Angrily, Abram brushed Alexei off, ignoring the heartbroken expression on his friend's face at the surprising mistreatment, and stomped away. Of course, things never work out like he wants them to. Zero had to see what happened and followed me to demand that he apologized with Alexei. Abram was so angry at that pretty face that was about to take the only person he ever truly loved, that he punched him on the face. Zero was shocked, but being the impulsive bastard he is he returned what the other gave him. Soon they were full fighting and it took at least five of their teammates to split them apart. They ended up at the front page of every tabloid from Russia and at the Ivanov hospital.

The captain forced them to share the same room and they were not leaving until they had fixed things up: "Did you have a fight with Alexei and took your anger on me?" Zero finally broke the awkward silence "Or did you finally realized your true feelings for your best friend and took your frustration on me? Because if it was the second one I will get very angry! You behaved so bad with Alexei because you can't accept you love a man, a man that loves you back. Despite if you choose to confess or not, you should apologize with Alexei who you left with a broken heart"

"Wait... did you just say that he loves me back?" Abram asked, not trusting his ears- he must have hurt an internal nerve during the fight or something.

"Of course he loves you! The whole team knows that. Wait you didn't know? Then why were you... oh... OH! You are both a pair of bakas!" Abram didn't know what was that last word that Zero uttered before starting to laugh like a maniac, but he was pretty sure it was an insult. Once the younger player regained his senses and stopped laughing he turned to his companion, on the bed next to his "Look Abram, Alexei doesn't like me at all. He thinks I'm hot, but that's just stating a fact. I am hot. But he doesn't feel nothing more for me, I am just a teammate for Alexei. You shouldn't be jealous or feel threatened by me. He loves _you_. Now get out and get him tiger!"

Everything was said and done. No bad blood between them anymore. Everything was forgiven and forgotten. Things were back to normal... or at least for a few hours.

* * *

When Dimitri woke up that day, he did it like any other day, with a sigh. Life was boring for him. Monochrome. A simple and boring equation.

Albert Ivanov was the head of the Ivanov hospital chain, one of the most powerful and rich men in Russia. His hospitals were all over the country and even had a few on the neighbour countries. People killed to have their health insurance and being atended there. They had the best doctors of Europe and it was where the future of Russia in medicine was made.

Albert had it all. Money, power, prestige, position... all, but a family. You see, he was barren which made it impossible for him to create an heir for the Ivanov empire. He had no siblings or cousins to pass this burden on, so he had to get married to a widow with a son. That's how he met Alexandra Smirnov, a kind and beautiful baker- she made his favourite Marlenka. Little by little they fell in love and ended up getting married.

At first Albert's family was against it. She was a commoner, she could bring nothing to Ivanovs but shame. However, when they found out that she was a widow and had a son things were different. Specially when her son showed signs of being a genius. At fifteen Dimitri finished high-school and was ready to get his degree in medicine. He was intelligent, polite and refined. A true pride to the Ivanovs.

However, things weren't so easy for Dimitri. He was never able to socialize with people of his same age, always with older classmates who only got close to him because of who his parents were. Even if the people surrounding him didn't only see him as a way to scale the stair of power, Dimitri found everything boring and that usually puts people off. he was too smart and social situations makes him get bored easily, he finds refuge on his video games. People think that he ignores them or is impolite, but his brain simply needs more stimulation. He can pay attention to them _and_ the game without problem. But people didn't understand that.

So, life became a boring routine. Wake up, get ready for the day, have breakfast with his parents, go to St. Petersburg Ivanov Hospital for his medicine classes, manipulate people for the gain of the Ivanov family, get back home, play video games and go to bed. Only to begin all over again... until one day the routine was broken.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here" Dimitri told the beaten man, who was playing around with the kids from the cancer wing.

 _A foreigner_ , thought Dimitri when he noticed the broken Russian the man adolescent spoke. _A very pretty one_.

The boy was simply captivating. Tall, lean and had this devilish aura surrounding him. His white skin made the perfect contrast against his raven hair and pitch black eyes. He looked as if he was taken from one of those Renaissance Art Works. Like a demon ready to take even the purest maidens through the wrong path. Dimitri couldn't take his eyes away from him.

From this creature whose outside didn't match his inside.

He looked like a demon but he acted like an angel with the kids, so kind and gentle that it made you ask yourself what it would feel to be on the receiving end.

Ever since his mother married Albert, Dimitri had everyone doing everything for him and always treating him with the utter respect. However, he missed the kindness and warmth of his mother- who seem to never have time for him anymore. Their employees' touch was cold and unkind. So, Dimitri wished to be a kid again and be able to receive this stranger's gentleness.

The next thing he knew, he had said stranger whipping gently his tears away. Dimitri didn't even notice that he had started crying.

"I might not be smart enough to be studying medicine at our age, but I know people. I know that face of longing... you are touch starved, aren't you?" the strange man asked Dimitri, who was surprised that someone who he didn't know could see through hm when his so called family didn't noticed a damn thing "Need a hug?"

Dimitri didn't need to be told twice, he jumped into the beaten man's arms- who groaned in pain at the sudden impact against his soar muscles. Slowly they got back to the stranger's room and cuddled on the bed, where the genius cried himself to sleep. It was so out of character of Dimitri, but he was at his limit. He needed to be touched, to feel the warmth of someone else's body. When he finally woke up, he was so ashamed of his behaviour but the man didn't mind it at all.

They got to know each other a little better. Dimitri was shocked to find out that the Japanese didn't know who he was, he thought the other knew when he mentioned not being as smart as him. But it seems that Zero simply is very good observing and noticed that I was wearing the green lab coat that students of the Ivanov's Medicine Institute have. When he found out that the truth he was surprised but didn't stop treating him the same. Dimitri enjoyed it very much.

The next day he visited him again for more cuddles and pampering, which Zero gave gladly- he always loved being able to take care of a person, knowing that he was needed. Dimitri was very glad to know that Zero understood of his need of video games and didn't feel bothered b it at all. When the following day they had to part ways, Zero gifted the one year younger boy a ticket for his next game. Which the genius accepted it as a promise of seeing each other again.

* * *

That's how their friendship began. At first, Dimitri's parents didn't like it very much- being informed of the fame Japan's _Demon_ had. However, they had to concede on the fact that their son was happier than he had been in years and was finally coming out of his shell, little by little, and making real friends. So, they invited the genius hockey player for dinner and were surprised by his politeness and delighted by the Japanese green tea he brought as a 'thank you' for inviting him for dinner. They learned that the media just loved creating scandals out of nowhere and had it on him since the beginning. They loved how polite and respectful Japanese people were. And relaxed a bit when they found out really how famous and rich the young man was. They were glad that their son found a good friend, that wouldn't bring shame to the Ivanovs by hanging out with and wasn't using their son for his money.

Dimitri loved going to Zero's games and getting to know his teammates. He was starting to have fun and live. He enjoyed their daily pampering and cuddles, as well. In return he taught the Japanese Russian and about the culture of this new country he was living on. A year of friendship passed, in a blink. When Dimitri's sixteen birthday came, Zero was the one that accompanied him to his father's hospital for his check up and was the one that held him when he found out he was a carrier. Zero had already gone through this experience the previous year and it came out negative.

The media had a field day.

Two close friends, almost the same age. Both famous, good looking, rich and geniuses on their own field respectively. One a carrier and the other one not. It was obvious of the affection Dimitri's parents held for the hockey player. When Zero's college application for a master in Business Administration was leaked stories of them being engaged or being in a love affair were everywhere.

All lies, of course... until they weren't.

* * *

" ** _Zero!_** " screamed Dimitri, as he saw his friend fall on the ice and not get back up. When one of his teammates took his helmet off and showed the whole Nation the bloody face of Japan's Demon, the Ivanov heir let a strangled cry. Pushing everyone out of his way to get towards his friend's side " ** _Let me go! I have to see him! Please!_** " Dimitri began to struggle, when someone held him from behind impeding him from moving " ** _Zero!_** " he yelled again, when he saw his friend being taken away " ** _LET GO! ZERO!_** "

" ** _Calm down son, he is being rushed towards our hospital. I already have the best doctors ready to treat him and the best room available for him_** " Albert calmed his son down, when he saw him stop struggling he told his guards to let Dimitri go " _ **We better get going, da?**_ "

Dimitri just nodded dumbly, not believing that his strong demon had fallen, and followed his parents to the limousine. When Alexandra and Albert decided to assist to one of Zero's game they didn't expect it to end in blood and tears. The head of the Ivanov family made a mental note to make sure the stupid player that had injured their dear Zero was benched for the rest of the season.

" ** _What is the situation?_** " Albert demanded to know, once the had reached the hospital.

" ** _Some cracked ribs and a twisted ankle, the biggest problem was the hit the head suffered. That caused a mild concussion and some blood loss. But he is fine now, with a week of bed rest and a specific diet, you'll have him soaring through the ice again_** " the doctor on charge of Zero answered, calmly " ** _He is lucky_** "

Dimitri sighed hearing the doctor, knees almost buckling. Once the fear and adrenaline left his body, he was able to think rationally again. Then he noticed the way he acted, the way he felt. As if his whole world was ending. Those weren't the feelings someone had for a friend.

" ** _Momma_** " Dimitri said, looking at his mother who was still holding him ever since they left the rink. The look on his face was one of pure shock and anguish.

" ** _You finally figured it out_** " Alexandra commented, a small amused smile playing on her lips " ** _For being a genius you really take your time on this kind of things. I knew that both of you loved each other the moment I caught you two cuddling after that first dinner at our home_** "

" ** _He loves me too?_** " Dimitri asked his mother, eyes shinning with hope of not being the one to break their friendship with unrequited feelings.

" ** _Why do you think he chose to study Business Administration? He figured out his feelings for you when you found out about being a career, when he began imagining making a family with you. You dad told him that he can continue being a hockey player, but once he retires he'll have to help you manage the Ivanov Empire. You take care of the science part while he manages the other side. If he did that, he would have Albert's approval. He was planning on asking you out tonight, after you finally got used to having that special gen... but this was an unexpected outcome_** " his mother explained " ** _Now go and be happy, son_** "

* * *

And he was happy, for a long and peaceful year. His boyfriend was about to become the youngest captain of St. Petersburg local hockey team, next season when the actual captain finally retires. Zero was ready to start college and learn how to help his lover on the future. Dimitri enjoyed all the affection and love his boyfriend gives him daily. Everything was perfect... until it was not.

Until Yuuri Katsuki came from Japan with all the pain and secrets Zero tried to ran away from.

What will happen now?


End file.
